Work relates to the development of computer methods for basic neurophysiology and clinical neurology. Computer methods are developed in the Data Processing Laboratory (DPL), of the Brain Research Institute. The laboratory has a PDP-12 computing system and an IMLAC graphics terminal connected to a remote 360-91. DPL staff has implemented a hardware and software interface between the PDP-12 and the IMLAC. This interface allows the PDP-12 to be online to the 360-91, as a peripheral processor, or allows the IMLAC to serve as a graphics terminal for the PDP-12, providing unique computing capability. Collaborative research includes computing support to several diverse projects investigating pathophysiological mechanisms in: the partial epilepsies, multiple sclerosis, sudden infant death, and autistic behavior. For a project applying neurophysiological techniques to the partial epilepsies, and interactive computer graphics system has been designed which displays cross-sectional brain maps on a cathode ray screen. The potential of this system as an operating room aid in stereotaxic surgery is being investigated. In collaboration with a multiple sclerosis project which is assessing neuronal conduction by electrophysiological means, quantatitive measures to discriminate normal from MS patients have been established. Tracking variables, based on these measures, are being used to assess the effectiveness of different drug treatment. In support of a major research effort investigating sudden infant death, a variety of computer programs have been developed to estimate physiological parameters in the development of sleep and wakefulness. These programs make use of both time series and pattern recognition techniques. Programs have been implemented to apply time series techniques in both the analysis of EEG and spike train data. A comprehensive series of interactive graphics programs for investigating the statistical validity of neurophysiological hypotheses and neuronal models is being expanded.